Another Confession
by Knots
Summary: I've got another confession to make....I'm still in love with Sparks. What? Spot she's getting married today!


Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies. Sparks and Knots own themselves.

"I've got another confession to make….I'm in love with Sparks."

"What! Spot! She's getting married today!"

Spot paced the lodging house bunkroom.

"You think I don't know that! That's why I've come to you."

"Me? What can I do?"

"I don't know. Talk to her or something, you're her best friend.

"Spot…"

Spot walked over and placed his hands on Knots's shoulders.

"Spot…"

"Please Knots. I have known you my whole life, and I've never asked you for anything…please….please help me get her back. I love her."

Spot Conlon and Sparks Downwood had dated when they were both 16. You could say they were each others first love. The relationship lasted a year and without going into too much detail, it ended messy. Soon after the breakup, Spots visits to the Manhattan Lodging House became less and less.

Lets go back about 4 months from Spot and Knots's meeting in the lodging house.

One day…Sparks was out selling newspapers.

"Extry! Extry! Little boy falls down 300ft well!" she called out. Her red hair sparkled in the afternoon sun. She turned to sell a paper to an elderly woman. "Thank ya miss." She said pocketing the penny. She started to walk straight again but found herself running into something, causing her and the rest of her papes to hit the ground.

"Crap!" she said scrambling to pick up the newspapers.

"Oh! Excuse me! Let me help." A man said as he bent down and reached for the papers.

"No. No. You've done enough. I'm fi-"

She looked up and her eyes met with the man. He had brown eyes, perfect skin, white, straight teeth, and nice lips. He was dressed in a nice brown suit and tie, and had a boulder hat over his brown hair. He was obviously very wealthy.

He handed her the papers. "Are you hurt? I have my carriage, I could take you to my doctor."

"I'm fine." Sparks said standing up and brushing herself off.

"I'm Richard Marks." He said holding out his hand.  
"Sparks…. Downwood." She said shaking his hand and nodding.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Fine Mr. Marks."

"Rich…if you please."

"Right…well…Rich…I have a lot of papers to sell, So I better get going." She started to walk past him but he stood in front of her so she couldn't pass.

"I'll pay double for them if you come have tea with me."

Sparks looked at him shocked, with her fists clenched.

"Look buddy, I may be poor but I don't sell myself."

Rich held up his hands in defense. "All I want is tea."

Sparks bit her lip. "Alright, but I'm just warning ya, I may look little, but I know how to defend myself."

"Oh I wouldn't even try it."

Rich led her over to a big carriage that was pulled by white horses.

Sparks got inside, followed by Rich.

"So how long have you been a Newsie?"

"About my whole life." She said looking around the carriage. "What do you do?"

"Oh, I'm a lawyer. I work at my fathers company. Marks and Son."

Sparks looked at him wide eyed and stunned. "THE Marks and Son?"

Rich looked over at her and laughed. "I guess you've heard of it."

"Who hasn't?" she said leaning back still surprised.

The carriage pulled up to a large house…no mansion was the word for it. Sparks stepped out and stood next to Rich.

"This…this is where you live?" she asked breathlessly

"yep. This is the old shack." He said laughing.

"No….no…..this my friend is a castle."

"Come on inside."

Sparks walked into the house and the entry was as big as a ballroom. White marbled floors, huge painting everywhere and tall ceilings. Sparks looked around with her mouth dropped. She let out a long whistle.

"Hello Mr. Marks." A maid said curtseying.

"Hello." He took off his coat and handed it to her. "Ms. Downwood and I would like to have tea on the terrace."

"Right away sir." She said curtseying and hurrying off.

"Y….you have maids?"

Rich chuckled slightly. "Five actually. Two butlers, a gardener and a few drivers."

Sparks looked at him like he had just grown a second nose.

Another maid walked in. "Tea is served." She said curtseying as the other maid had done before.

"C'mon this way." He said ushering Sparks through the entryway.

"Wow. It's beautiful."

The tow of them sat on a beautiful circular table over looking a huge lawn that was decorated with tons of topiaries and fountains.

A butler came up behind Sparks poured her tea, and put her napkin on her lap.

"umm…thank you." Sparks obviously wasn't used to this. "So why do you have so many people working for you? I mean, can you really not pour your own tea?"

Rich laughed. "I've got a big house." He shrugged. "I need help running it."

"Well maybe you shouldn't be living in such a big house."

Rich laughed again.

"You keep laughing at me." She said shaking her head and stirring her tea.

"It's just….you're so refreshing."

"Excuse me?" Sparks asked stopping and looking at him.

"Well, all the people I'm with everyday…they always talk about money and the

expensive item they've just bought."

"well if you haven't noticed, I'm not well off. The most expensive thing I've bought is

lunch." She said with a small smile.

"See that's refreshing!" he said leaning forward to prove his point even more. "You don't

need money!"

"Wait…I never said that-"

"How would you like to come with me to a benefit dinner tomorrow night?"

Sparks spit out her tea. "Are you crazy!"

"No. Why would you say that?"

"Because! You're first class, and and I'm not even on the class list! I…I cant go to a benefit dinner! This is all I own." She said tugging on her raggedy clothes.

Rich shook his head. "Don't even worry about that." He said holding up his hands to silence her rant. "Come over a little early and I'll have my maids take care of you."

Sparks sighed. "I don't know…" she said looking off to the garden.

"Please? Come on what can you lose?"

"Well…"

"you'll have fun I promise. I'll have my driver pick you up at 5. Where do you live?"

Sparks bit her lip. "The Manhattan Lodging House."

Rich laughed his strong laugh once more. "Very funny."

Sparks looked at him sternly, not cracking a smile.

Rich cleared his throat. "Well, it's been nice meeting you. I'll see you tomorrow."

He stood up. "Here let me walk you to the carriage."

"Alright" she stood up and walked through the house again.

Rich took her hand and helped her into the carriage. She stopped on the first step. "Thank you I had a nice time." She said softly.

Rich kissed her hand and then turned to go back to the house.

"Where were you today?" Knots asked sparks as they sat around their bunkroom that night.

Sparks cleared her throat. "Umm…well you know that company Marks and Son?"

Knots rolled her eyes and scoffed a little. "Yea…assholes."

"Well uh….I met the son, and well he took me to his house."

Knots started to crack up. "That's a good one." She then looked over to Sparks who looked totally serious. "Oh my god… WHAT!'

Sparks nodded. "yea…he ran into me when I was selling. Anyway…I'm going to see him again tomorrow."

"Why….?"

"because he invited me to this benefit ball, dinner type thing."

"No offense Sparks….but….why you? Wouldn't you think he would take some equally rich, snooty broad?"

"Look I don't know. He says I'm "refreshing" or something. But I'm not going to durn it down. I might have fun… and Rich seems nice."

"Oh god…his name is Rich? That's typical." She said rolling her eyes once again. "look just be careful ok."

"Ok mom." Sparks said in a mocking sarcastic voice.

Knots hugged her. "Thank you Honey. Now go wash behind your ears."

8

Sparks took a deep breath.

"I….I cant breathe." She said barely able to talk.

"Sorry miss." The maid said pulling the corset tighter.

"Here stand over here."

The maid finished tying the corset and then directed Sparks to stand on a small stool in front of several mirrors. They then tied a rather large wooden hoop skirt frame around her waist, and then slipped on a beautiful green, ruffled dress.

"I didn't know there was so much to getting dressed." She said laughing a little. The maids just ignored her and continued to work away tying strings, buttoning buttons, doing her hair and putting on makeup.

Suddenly there was a soft knock on the door and Rich walked in.

"Well… don't you look fantastic. You're not at all the girl I met yesterday."

She gave him a small, blushing smile. "Thank you. But…I must say I feel rather ridiculous."

Rick walked up to her. "Don't. You're breathtaking."

Sparks laughed a little. "I think I'm the one with my breath taken away." She said trying to pull at the corset.

"Now.. I got you something."

From behind his back he pulled out a rather flat, rectangular black box. He opened it in front of her and in the box was a rather large diamond necklace and a matching pair of diamond earrings.

"Rich…" she said looking stunned.

"May I?" he said taking the necklace out of the box and standing behind her. He put the necklace around her neck and buckled the clasp.

"Perfect."

Sparks softly touched the necklace, and then clipped the earrings on. The maids helped her into a pair of heels.

"I'll meet you outside in the carriage." Rich said bowing out of the room.

The Clip-clop of horse hooves were heard and the carriage bustled along as it took Sparks and rich to the benefit dinner and ball.

"You know Sparks, I was thinking." Rich said touching his chin. "it might be best to not tell anyone you're a newsie."

Sparks directed her attention from the window to Rich and looked at him a little surprised. "Why not?"

He sighed as he put a hand in his pocket. "Well, I just wouldn't want anyone to not take you seriously, I mean I do, but these people aren't the greatest."

"oh…" she said softly.

"So lets see.. say you are an old friend of mine from school that is visiting."

Sparks nodded. "Alright, but I've never been to school."

"Don't worry about that. You seem to be pretty smart." He smiled. "Now about your name?"

"What's wrong with my name?" she asked fidgeting with the long white gloves she was wearing.

"well, its just, its not the name of…. I just think people might think its odd."

"I understand."

"What's your real name?"

Sparks shrugged. "I cant remember."

Rich put his hands together and held them to his mouth, deep in thought.

"I've got it! Chloe….Chloe Downwood."

Sparks, or Chloe Downwood, smiled softly to herself.

"You like it. I can tell." He said smiling.

Sparks nodded.

"Madame." Rich stood outside of the carriage holding out his hand for Chloe.

She stepped out in front of a huge mansion, one that resembled Rich's except a little different. There were huge, wide white steps that lead up to a double door. Orchestra music filled her ears and there were tons of women all dressed up like herself. They were holding onto the arms of dignified men who were dressed in tuxedos complete with top hats and long jackets.

"Knots! Knots!" Sparks shook her friend in the dark trying to wake her.

"5 more minutes Kloppman…no no don't go get Jack."

"Knots! Will you wake up you bum! It's me!" Knots rolled over and turned up the oil lamp in her room.

She rubbed her eyes and looked at Sparks who was still all dolled up.

"Holy crap. What are you wearing! And you smell…you smell like perfume…and soap!" she said stunned beyond belief.

"I know! I know! I took a bath. Now help me outta this will you!" Sparks was panicking a little. She couldn't reach the laces to the dress, which meant she couldn't undo the corset.

"What the hell…why are you tied so tight?" Knots asked struggling with the dress.

With one more tug, Knots fell to the floor but she was able to get it undone.

"Thank you!" Sparks quickly slipped off the dress and untied the hoop skirt. "Now help me with this corset!"

Knots groaned. "If you ask me, these dresses don't seem to be worth it. Although…you did look very nice. Almost like a rich snob." She said grinning.

"Oh gosh. Never. Those people tonight…they were so arrogant. Although…for some reason, I found myself trying to impress them. I almost wanted them to like me."

Knots shrugged a little as she undid the laces. "Eh… they're customers. It's the curse of being a newsie."

"I guess so. But…Knots… to be honest… I loved it. Being treated like I was worth something. Having people look up to me. Not being the lowly one. Being able to treat someone like crap for once."

Knots pulled the corset off of Sparks. "That's ok… for one night. Just don't let it go to your head." She said ruffling her hair a little.

"I wont… I probably wont even see him again."

Knots tied her pink bandanna around her neck. She yawned as Sparks walked into the room wearing a very lady like, fancyish dress.

"You're not gonna sell in that are you?" Knots asked looking at her.

Sparks shook her head.

"you're skipping again!" She said sighing disapprovingly.

"It's our 3 month anniversary." She said smiling. "I have to go."

"You don't HAVE to do anything. I still cant believe you're dating that penguin."

"He's not a penguin." She said angrily. "He's a great guy and I love him."

"Puh-lease!" Knots said rolling her eyes. "Sparks this guy doesn't even know the real you! He's turning you into something else! You go around here calling yourself Chloe, acting all proper and hoity toity."

Sparks glared at her and swiftly walked out of the bunkroom.

"Rich…I…I don't know what to say." She said breathlessly.

"Say yes…please Chloe."

Sparks smiled. "yes."

Rich slipped the ring on Sparks's finger and kissed her sweetly.

"Alright Spot. I'll help you get her back.."

"Thanks." Spot said looking like he was going to cry.

"C'mon…the carriage is here for the bridesmaids….hop on the back." She said running out of the bunkroom.

Sparks was standing on a stool in front of several mirrors once again. This time, she was being put into her wedding dress. She was much more used to the attention as she sipped on her champagne. She looked gorgeous, her mind however was some where else, with someone else.

"Sparks.." Knots said knocking on the door and walking into the large room.

"Knots." She said smiling. "Ladies, this is the maid of honor. I know you'll see to getting her dressed."

Knots walked up to Sparks and stood in front of her so she couldn't see the mirror.

"Sparks…..er….Chloe….no…Sparks. I need to talk to you about something. The REAL you."

Sparks looked at her a little confused. "Alright. What about?"

"About Spot." She said softly.

"Spot? What does he have to do with anything."

Two maids rushed over to Knots and started to dress her as she talked to Sparks.

"He's….he's still in love with you."

Sparks let out a chuckle. "Ha Ha. Very funny. Look I know you don't like Rich, and I know you don't want me to marry him. Believe me, I've felt jealousy before too."

"Wait…what?" Knots looked at her shocked.

"You don't want me to marry Rich because you're jealous that I'll have money and you wont."

"WHAT?" Knots was completely stunned. "I think you've had too many glasses of champagne. You…you think I'm jealous? You must be crazy."

"Oh come on. It's the truth. I see how you look at all the new clothes I've gotten."

"I wouldn't be jealous of you ever! How can I be jealous. You're marrying for money you.. you snob!" Knots pushed away the maids that were trying to undress her and stormed out of the room.

Sparks looked at herself in the mirror and took a deep breath. She downed back another glass of champagne.

"Well..what did she say?" Spot was outside of the room pacing back and forth.

"She didn't believe me. She thought I was doing that so she'd call off the wedding. She called me jealous! Can you believe that! Me! Jealous."

"Alright alright." Spot said trying to get her to shut up.

Spot frustratingly grabbed his hair with his hands. "I've got to see her."

He walked up to the door and knocked. A maid opened it. "Yes?"

"I'd like to see….Chloe…." he said forcing the words out.

"I'm sorry. Ms. Downwood has asked to let no one in."

Spot let out a groan as he hit his head against the wall.

"How could I have been so stupid! How did I let things get to this!"

"Calm down Spot. You'll think of something."

Just then Rich walked up to the door and walked in.

Spot looked at Knots and nodded. He then walked in the room right after him.

Sparks was holding onto Rich's hand when he walked in.

"Spot!" Sparks said half gasping.

"Sparks we need to talk!"

Rich looked at Sparks confused. "Chloe… who is this street rat?"

"Her name isn't Chloe you asshole! It's Sparks." He said walking over to the two of them. "And I'm Spot Conlon. I'm here to take back the woman I love."

"Look…uh…." Rich started snapping to the maids. "I'm sorry dear. I cant believe the security let in a drunk homeless boy again."

Sparks looked at Rich with hurt eyes.

"I'm not drunk!" He said fighting off maids. "Look! Sparks! About a month ago! You came to Brooklyn! My boids…they told me! You came to see me! Why?" he asked yelling like a mad man.

Sparks opened her mouth but nothing came out. "You…you never came to see me." She squeaked.

"Yes I did! But you were out with this ass hole." He said motioning to Rich.

"Hey don't call me that again or else I'll-"

Spot punched him quick and hard knocking him to the ground.

"Look Sparks…I Love you! I LOVE YOU!" he yelled. "Look me straight in the eyes and tell me that you don't love me! Tell me that you want to grow old with this jerk…that you want to live with him the rest of your life!"

Sparks softly stepped off the stool and walked up to Spot.

"Spot…I….." She looked from him to the unconscious Rich.

"Sparks! Wake up! We gotta go sell!"

Sparks sat up groggily. "Huh? What? Where's Rich?"

Knots looked at Sparks like she was crazy. "Who?"

"Rich. The guy I was gonna marry. But… I wanted to be with Spot "

"Sparks…maybe you should go back to bed. You're crazy."

"Where's Spot?" she asked shaking a little.

"He's gonna come over after selling you dumbass. He's only been doing that everyday."

"Am…Am I dating Spot still?"

Knots looked at her a little afraid. "Yes…. you have been for 5 months…" she said talking to her slowly like she was dumb.

"Oh…." She sighed in relief. "It was all a dream."

**THE END! **


End file.
